Gabe Movie 2 Credits
Opening Gabe Pictures Gabe Movie 2 Closing Directed by MIKE MITCHELL Screenplay by PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER Story by PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER and MATTHEW FOGEL Produced by DAN LIN, P.G.A. PHIL LORD, P.G.A. CHRISTOPHER MILLER, P.G.A. ROY LEE JINKO GOTOH Executive Producers JILL WILFERT KEITH MALONE MATTHEW ASHTON CHRIS McKAY ZAREH NALBANDIAN RYAN HALPRIN WILL ALLEGRA CHRIS LEAHY Based on LEGO CONSTRUCTION TOYS Animation Director TRISHA GUM Edited by CLARE KNIGHT, ACE Production Designer PATRICK MARC HANENBERGER Head of Story CRAIG BERRY Executive Music Producer MARIUS DE VRIES Music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Original Songs by JON LAJOIE Music Supervisor KIER LEHMAN Animation Supervisor DAVID BURGESS Feature Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC Layout Supervisor REGIS SCHULLER Lighting Supervisor JOSHUA NUNN CG Supervisors EMMANUEL BLASSET JOHN RIX Modeling Supervisor PHIL BONNER Rigging Supervisor HANS HEYMANS Surfacing Supervisor BEN DISHART Effects Supervisor MARK THERIAULT Stereoscopic Supervisor CHRIS CUNNINGTON Associate Producer TIMOTHY JASON SMITH Co-Producers SHARON TAYLOR KRISTEN MURTHA Production Managers ALEX LOOTS STEPH HUOT Casting by MARY HIDALGO A WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presentation In Association With LEGO SYSTEMS A/S A RIDEBACK/LORD MILLER/VERTIGO ENTERTAINMENT Production Gabe Movie 2 Crawl Art Unit Production Manager BRENDAN FERGUSON First Assistant Director JAMES BITONTI Second Assistant Director BENJAMIN CAIRNS Executive Producer MICHAEL E. USLAN Co-Producer JON BURTON Associate Producer REBECCA KARCH TOMLINSON Supervising Sound Editors ETHAN VAN DER RYN ERIK AADAHL CAST WARNER ANIMATION GROUP STORY Story Artists KRISTAL BABICH EMILY DEAN KURT DUMAS NORA EARLIE MATT FLYNN MICHAEL FONG MEGAN LAWTON YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI CHRIS PALUSZEK BRIAN PIMENTAL ERIC RAMSEY SASHA SCHOTZKO-HARRIS DAVID TUBER HEIKO VON DRENGENBERG NATALIE WETZIG Additional Story Artists MICHAEL CACHUELA SEAN CHARMATZ JOEL CRAWFORD VILLAMOR CRUZ THERESA CULLEN KALVIN LEE STEVEN MacLEOD WILLIAM MATA MISHI MCCRAIG JANUEL MERCADO ROBERT PORTER ROB SCHRAB JOEL VENTI KIRK VAN WORMER CAREY YOST ART Visual Development Artists ANDY BIALK JASON BOESCH DAVE DEVRIES BECKY DREISDADT KALI FONTECCHIO PABLO GOSTANIAN ASAVARI KUMAR SHAIVALINI KUMAR JOSE GARIBALDI DAVID JAMES VAUGHAN LING LYNN NAYLOR-RECCARDI TEDDY NEWTON CHRIS RECCARDI LOU ROMANO BRAM SELS PAUL J. SULLIVAN WILL SWEENEY AGUSTIN VALCARENGHI JULIA VICKERMAN JAMES WHITE EDITORIAL Additional Editors MARCUS TAYLOR ANNA SOLORIO-CATALANO JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS WYATT JONES TODD HANSEN DOUG NICHOLAS GARRET ELKINS First Assistant Editor DARRIN LY Assistant Editors VAUGHN BIEN III MICHAEL HUGH O’DONNELL CARRIE OWENS ELAINE WALRATH NICK WILLARD Additional Assistant Editors BEN COX EMMA DUPELL TRAVIS DULTZ LAWRENCE GAN MICHAEL MATZDORFF DAVID SEAN TELLER ALEXANDER WU PRODUCTION ANIMAL LOGIC Assistant Editors ALICIA HEDLEY LUZ SALCEDO FRANCO EVAN SALUSBURY LEAH STIPIC RYAN VALADE GARRETT WILSON KYAN WOODPOWER Concept Artists and Designers MARION BORDEYNE JANICE CHU PETER COMMINS TRISTAN COSTA FIONA DARWIN JACQUIE DOYLE ADAM DUNCAN ELISE HATHEWAY MATTHEW HATTON SHARON HUANG LIANNE HUGHES MARK JONES TIM PYMAN QUINN QUERIDO GIBSON RADSAVANH THOMAS ROISLAND ADAM RYAN CHARLES SANTOSO WILL SEABORN JESSICA SOMMERVILLE KIM TAYLOR ALEXIA TRYFON JACK YU TIMOTHY J. REYNOLDS TOBI TREBELJAHR Story Artists SIMON ASHTON SCOTT HURNEY ADAM MURPHY DONALD WALKER Layout Coordinators LAURA DOCHTERMANN JUSTINE HEROLD-WRIGHT GRACE REIN ASHLEY RIDEOUT Layout Leads GARETH YOUNG • NED WALKER • HAILEY WHITE Layout Artists DANE ARMOUR ANDRES ASPERIN THOMAS CAMPOS DALLAS DIETRICH FRED PECI-EVESQUE GARY HENDRY SUMIKO KATSUKI AREM KIM ALEX KONG KIM LUND BRADLEIGH MCKAY MARTIN PARISSENTI GERRARD SOUTHAM DYLAN YEO CHARLOTTE ZIELINSKI Final Layout Artists MARCUS BOOS FABIAN MÜLLER JAY WONGU OH SAMUEL SWITZER PALMAR TJORVI PALMARSSON CYNDIL TANNER ALEXANDRA TRONEL Assembly TDs CALVIN CHEN KAREN J. DOMINGO HEATHER HUGHSON MIKE SINGCA Modeling Coordinators WARREN ASHTON • CURTIS DOHERTY • VICTORIA KILVINGTON Modeling Artists Rigging Artists STEVE BEEKHOO NATHAN BUDARICK FANGMIN CHEN JASON CHEN NATHAN J. CHISHOLM MIKE COLE LEVI HARRISON WEI HE NICOLAS LAMBERT ALI NAVA GAUNA GIULIO TARSITANI ARTHUR TERZIS LISA SCHACHNER Surfacing Artists MICHEL ALENCAR EMILY BÉLANGER TIM BOX CAMELA CHENG VALERIA LANFRANCHI NERYS LINCOLN HAILEY MOORE MARTIN NEWCOMBE TIMEA NG KEN OSHIKAWA ZENO PELGRIMS NATALIE SABOGAL IBYTZ TAMEZ CARDENAS ADRIYAN TANDIA Supervising Asset TD JENS JEBENS Asset TDs REUBEN BLOOM JOHNNY COCHRANE LUKE KLAASSEN CHRISTIAN LOPEZ BARRON JOHAN NORDENSON TOM NORMAN Matte Painting Lead JOSHUA CAEZ Matte Painters CONRAD ALLAN DUDLEY BIRCH MICHAEL HALFORD M.J. SARMIENTO SIGURLAUG LISA SIGURDARDOTTIR SHERIDAN STEVEN CHRIS VAN NOY-MARCH Animation Coordinators LAURA HAMERSLEY JOAN HANLEY CARLOS HOMBREBUENO FIONA LUI DZIEWANNA PICAZO Animation Leads ANDREW HUNT VALERIE MORRISON MAGALI RIGAUDIAS CORY ROGERS MATT SHEPHERD CHRISTIAN SO CHRIS BUCKLEY Animators Performance TDs JESSE CRAVEN FERNANDO ORTEGA FRÉDÉRIC SAGOT MICHAEL SOUVAG JACKY WANG Technical Animators CHANTELLE ALBION THOMAS CLAXTON DANIEL DENHAM EMILY ESLINGER MILLIVETTE GONZALEZ JAMES PETERS Effects Leads LUKE GRAVETT • BOB KOPINSKY • MIKE MARCUZZI Effects Artists SOTIRIS BAKOSIS MARKUS BRULAND RUBENS FREDRICK NAOKI KATO DAVID LAVOIE CLEMENTINE LO GARY NISBET GRAEME PHILLIPS BRIAN RITZ SEAN ROWE DANIEL SARNOWSKA JAKOB SCHMIDT RYLEY SWAN LARRY TOWNSEND VAROT WANITHANONT COLBY WINFIELD Effects TDs JONATHAN COX DERIK GOKSTORP JAIDEEP KHADILKAR MANUEL KOESTER PHIL MCAULIFFE Lighting Coordinators DANIELE BERTOZZI JILLIAN BROOKS GABRIELLE DESDOIGTS BRIAN IANKOVS ANDREA MAYO AMANDA MORGAN Lighting Leads SUCHETA BHATAWADEKAR IAN DODMAN JOSHUA HERRIG TIMOTHY KENYON TIBOR KOVACS ETIENNE MARC GRAEME MCGIRR Lighting Artists Supervising Output TD STEVE AGLAND Lighting TDs SIMON BUNKER MARC COOPER MOSTAFA EL GUINDY CHRISTIAN GLOOR CALLUM HOWARD MANUEL MACHA JONATHAN PENNER Compositors EMMANUELE DIOTTI TOM CHANNELL ARCHIE DOWELL PETER KOSS DAVE LADNER MATTEO PETRICONE MITCHELL WOODIN Live Action Sequences Research and Development Technical Leads ALOYS BAILLET LUKE EMROSE ROMAN FEDOTOV COLIN JOHNSTON FABRICE MACAGNO FEDERICO NAUM BRYAN SMITH Animation Tools Team VALERIE BERNARD MATTHIAS FREI MIGUEL GAO CEDRIC GUILLEMET HONGBIN HU HAOLIANG JIANG MICHAEL QUANDT Pipeline Software Team ANDREJ ALEKSIC DANIEL BARRY ROB BATEMAN JON-PATRICK COLLINS FRIEDER CZESCHLA ANA GOMEZ ALCALDE MATTHEW JOHN HAMPSEY EDDIE HOYLE JAKUB JEZIORSKI CESAR SAEZ PANKAJ K.P. SINGH STEFANO TABACCO Glimpse Renderer Team CURTIS BLACK ERIK PEKKARINEN MATTHEW REID ANTOINE ROILLE Production Systems Team TADEO BALJEVIC LUKE COLE BRENDAN DONOVAN ALESSANDRO GERMER PAUL HEFFERNAN MATT HOLLAND HENRRY IGUARO DUHYUN KIM ALEX LUKASHEV GILDAS OLYMPIO WILLIAM SOUTHERS JAMIE SUTANTO JOSEPH TRAN CHRISTOPHE UBERRI Software Support Team SOHNIA MUTTER YVONNE POON DANIEL SCOTT LILIAN TRAN Render Wranglers JARED FOULDS BREANNE GOBY FRANKLIN HAUBRICH WILLIAM LAWTON MATT LOPEZ GARETH MOFFATT ZACCHARI PLESTER ZANE SMEDLEY THOMAS WILMOT Support Engineers SEBASTIAN AMPUERO SCOTT ATKINS RACHEL L.S. CHARMAN GARRETT COX JAIME FENTON SAMSON HEFFERNAN RON HERNLUND SHUO PING HSU REEMA HUSSAIN MICHAEL JANG JOSH LEWIS DANIEL LOPEZ PATRICK MADDEN SHAYNE RODWAY HARRY SMITH Systems Engineers ELANA ANDERSEN JAMES BOURNE MATTHEW BRAUNSTEIN RYAN GANNON LUCAS KUSMIREK YE LYNN KYAW DAVID LEE KEVIN NG EUGENE PURUGGANAN ROLAND ROY CERVANTES SANTOS GRANT STREET JEREMY WEBBER Artist Managers TRACEY BAXTER SCOTT HANLEY MEL JONES CARLA SHORT VICTORIA WONG HR & Recruiting SAMANTHA BAKER THOURAYA BATTYE DEE BROWN DREW COLLINS SARAH GIDDY LYNDSAY FENN NATASHA HAGERTY NICK HORE JESSICA HOUSTON KRISTA JORDAN SHIVANI KUMAR PATRICIA KUNG LAUREL MCALISTER JIMMY OCKEY LAURA SCHOFIELD ALEX STUTZ NIKITA VAN DE VEN ROS WEBB IVANA ZIVKOVICH Accounting and Payroll STACEY BONNEAU ALICIA CHAN JIN LI MAGGIE NGUYEN ANITA PATHAK KIMMY SANGHA DEEPAK SIDHU HUA WANG SHANSHAN YAN Communications LISA SANTO-BUCHLER TESSA CROZIER TODD MCHENRY NICK YAP Front of House, Catering & Facilities STACY ALBRECHT COLLIN BAINES GIULIA CARPINO SAMUNDRA CHAPAGAIN BETHANY DAIGLE ERIC EFSTRATIADIS ZEILA FERNANDEZ CRISTINA GOMEZ-RUIZ JENNA KIM ALLY TAI JAY NOLAN CHRISTOPHER PERKINS SHERRI ROBILLARD ABRAHAM TREVATHAN DAN WHELLENS POST PRODUCTION SOUND CREW MUSIC CREW LIVE ACTION PHOTOGRAPHY CREW LEGO TEAMS Designers JOE COLEMAN JORDAN SCOTT JONAS NORLEN JASON MORENO JOEL BAKER NICOLAAS VÁS MARKUS ROLLBÜHLER WESLEY TALBOTT ILIA GOTLIB JUSTIN RAMSDEN ELISABETH KAHL-BACKES NADINE LEE AMY CORBETT HARALD POFAHL SIGNE TOLSTRUP MARK STAFFORD DAVID TAUZIA GEMMA ANDERSON METTE ERIKSEN YI-CHIEN CHENG SAMUEL JOHNSON CARL MERRIAM NIEK VAN SLAGMAAT HENK VAN DER DOES SIMON LUCAS Graphic Designers/Illustrators PAUL TURCANU TORI DAVIS MICHAEL PATTON DIEGO LOPEZ SANCHO MARGIT PLATZ POLA LISOWICZ NIKEN HARTOMO ALEX BOUDON MATT BETTEKER MATHEW BOYLE ANDRE STENBRYGGEN Element Designers/Sculptors JAKOB RUNE NIELSEN RUTH KELLY STEWART WHITEHEAD PAUL WOOD NICK WHITMORE JAIME SANCHEZ ESA NOUSIAINEN ESBEN FLØE JEFFREY DAVIES ANN CHEN Loop Group KIRK BAILY RYAN BARTLEY DAVID BERÓN LUKE BOL LYLA BOL RANJANI BROW WILLIAM CALVERT OSCAR CAMACHO MATT CORBOY DAVID COWGILL PETER FALLS JULIE FALLS CHASE FEIN JEFFREY TODD FISCHER ELISA GABRIELLI JASON GRIFFITH WENDY HOFFMANN RIF HUTTON KAI ZEN RYDER PAUL JAMES ASHLEY LAMBERT HUDSON LIN TERENCE MATHEWS SCOTT MENVILLE DAVID MICHIE RICHARD MIRO VAYU O’DONNELL LILY OLIVER JUAN PACHECO CHRISTIAN PAPAZIAN DEVIKA PARIKH JESSICA PENNINGTON JACQUELINE PIÑOL ARIANNA QUINCY MOIRA QUIRK DARREN RICHARDSON SAWYER COLE DENNIS SINGLETARY WARREN SROKA KELLY STABLES SHANE SWEET JAQUITA TA’LE MATTHEW WOLF SHELBY YOUNG Stereo Conversion by Gener8 PAUL BECKER BEN BRECKINRIDGE TIM CHOU CHARLIE LUCE CASSIUS VAZ SHENYAN LIU HECTOR MARTINEZ JAMES TAM Soundtrack Album on Gabe SoundTrack SONGS Gabe Theme Song PRODUCTION BABIES ABIGAIL AGRIM APOLLONIA AVA BLAKE CARLOS CHARLIE DUNE EITAN ELENI ELIZABETH ELORA ESME NOELLE FERN FREYA GAZZI HARRISON HARRY HOLLY IVY JAMES JONATHAN JULIAN JULIETTE LEO MANUELA MATHILDA MATIAS MATTEUS MAX F MAX V MEADOW MORRIS NOVA OLIVE PHOEBE POPPY RAYAN ROSALIE THEO XANTHI ZOE N ZOE T SUPERMAN created by JERRY SIEGEL and JOE SHUSTER By Special Arrangement with the JERRY SIEGEL FAMILY BATMAN created by BOB KANE with BILL FINGER WONDER WOMAN created by WILLIAM MOULTON MARSTON Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Courtesy of MGM Media Licensing Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure © 1988 Orion Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Hot Tub Time Machine © 2010 United Artists Production Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. LEGO and the LEGO Logo are trademarks of The LEGO Group. © 2017 The LEGO Group With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Gabe Movie 2 Closing LOGO Gabe Pictures